You've Got A Way
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: LL quick oneshot: lota of FLUFF! set five episodes after Series Finale: PLEASE RR!


**You've Got A Way-LL; quick one-shot: set five episodes after Series Finale: PLEASE R+R!!!**

Just wanted to write LL married fic to Shania Twain's You've Got A Way-kind of corny

Background: _In the way you want me_

_You've got a way with me_

_Some how you got me to believe,_

_In everything that I could be_

_I gotta say: you really got a way_

I stare at my wonderful husband, as we share our first dance as a married couple. I think of how lucky I got with Luke; he's a great husband so far, a great stepfather to Rory, and a magnificent father-to-be, which only he, I and Rory know. I look toward Rory, and see her laughing with her new boyfriend of three weeks. I smile, thinking she's finally found true love. Scanning the crowd for Mom and Dad, I find them sitting at their table, holding hands, and staring back at me. They know that I finally found the man to make me happy. Dad gives me a wink, and I wink back. I look at Mom, who gives a simple smile, which means so much to me, and wipes a tear from her eye. Dad wipes another tear for her, and they share a sweet kiss. I hope I'll get that lucky. Turning back to Luke, he smiles at me and moves closer. He brushes my lips with a kiss, and moves his hands tighter around my hips. "You happy?" He asks. "Oh, Luke, you have no idea." I reply tears in my eyes. He wipes them away for me and kisses me shortly, just like Mom and Dad did. Now I know I'll be that lucky.

Background: _In the way you want me_

_You got a way it seems _

_You gave me faith to find my dreams_

_You'll never know just what that means_

_Can't you see, you got a way with me?_

I pull back from my wife, and start to stare at her. I know now, that I waited for the perfect one. She is beautiful, caring, and will make a great mother to our child. I still can't believe I'm going to be a father. Speaking of being a father, I look towards my nephew, whom I had tried to father for two years. Jess was staring at his date, whom I know is good for him. I then look towards Rory whom I have fathered almost her whole life, and she looks at me and winks. I lock eyes with Richard, who nodded, as if he approved of our relationship, which I already knew. Emily just smiled, and started crying even more. Emily saw this as she was losing her daughter even more, but I see it as she's gaining back more of her daughter and son-in-law. Of course she was happy, but she never thought this day would come, I guess. I scan the crowd, and see Patty and Babbette who are bawling their eyes out. Then I see Taylor, who smiles at me and gives me a thumb's up. I just roll my eyes in response, and turn back to my wife. "I love you, Luke." She tells me, with her blue eyes appearing bluer than ever, now. "I love you, too, Lorelai. More than you'll ever know." I tell her and pull her closer. I'm definitely glad I waited.

_It's in the way you want me,_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love made of_

_It's in the way we show love_

Background:_ In the way you want me_

_You've got a way with words,_

_You get me smilin' even when it hurts_

_There's no way to measure what your look is worth_

_I can't believe, the way you get through to me_

"Jess, stop it!" I whisper to my boyfriend, who is kissing my neck. Jess looks up, and smiles at me "At least wait until they're done dancing." I explain to him. He sighs and holds my hand that is sitting on top of the table. I smile, and look at my mother, who gives me a knowing smile, and raises her eyebrows. I am so happy for her, and for Luke. I think Luke is going to make her very happy. When Mom told me about the baby, I was floored. I am so excited about my brother or sister! I wouldn't even mind calling Luke 'dad', that is of course if he doesn't mind. I hear the D.J. announce for everyone who is in love to join the happy couple. I see my grandparents get up and head to the dance floor. Grandpa looks at Grandma with such love that it's scary. They start to dance slowly, and I watch, wishing that were me that had that with Jess. Jess must've noticed that look in my eyes, because he's standing up and holding his hand out to me. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, would you like to dance?" He asks me grinning. "Why, yes I would, Jess Lucas Mariano. Thank you for asking." I reply, using his full name. "Don't let that middle name slip out anytime soon." He whispers in my ear as we start walking over towards the floor. I don't reply, but just smile and shake my head. I can't believe I have to go back to work in two days. I put in five days off for Mom's wedding, and can't be out anymore. Jess said he's going to come with me for a few weeks this time. At least I won't be completely alone; I'll have the guy I love with me. I hear Mom tell Jess, "Watch where you put those hands, mister!" I laugh, and think that this has to be the best moment in my life: so far.

_It's in the way you want me,_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love made of_

_It's in the way we show love_

_Oh how I adore you! Like the one before you!_

_I love you just the way you are_

My little girl is finally married. I can't believe she finally settled down with Luke; the man who waited for my daughter for 10 years and finally got her. I can't stop crying as Richard pulls me off to the dance floor. I'm just so happy and sad at the same time. I guess it's kind of hard to explain. I feel like I'm losing her, but I know that it's far from that. I'm actually gaining a son-in-law, whom I think is perfect for my only daughter. "Are you okay, Emily?" Richard asks me, his voice filled with concern. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine, I just- I feel like I'm losing her. Like I did twenty years ago." I confess. "Emmy, we're not losing her. We're getting her back even more. It's going to be okay." Richard assures me that we're not losing her, and I'm convinced. We move over to the newlyweds, and give out congratulations. "Congratulations, Lorelai! We're very proud of you!" I tell her and she beams with pride. "Thanks, Mom. I really- I mean we really appreciate you paying for our honeymoon. It really means a lot." I smile at my son-in-law, and he smiles back. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Emily, Richard." Luke says sincerely. "You're more than welcome, son. I want you to take good care of our girl, here, okay?" Richard says to Luke. "Of course, Richard. I'd never let anything happen to Lorelai, or Rory either." Luke says becoming more serious. "Glad to hear it." Richard replies. "So, Mom, Dad, we'll see you in two weeks for Friday night dinner? I think we have a big announcement that can wait until we get back." Lorelai mentions, and my face lightens up glad that they're coming to Friday night dinner, and also, because of the 'big announcement'. I think I'll be pleased with this one. Richard grins at me and we both know what the other is thinking. 'We both get to be Grandparents again.'

_It's in the way you want me,_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love made of_

_It's in the way we show love_

_It's just the way you are!_

**THANK YOU for reading!! You don't have too, but I would really like you to review!!!**


End file.
